Jercy Oneshots
by the fangirl in a wheelchair
Summary: A collection of oneshots about my first and #1 OTP. Some of them might get pretty dark and have OCs in them, but don't worry, because there will be warnings for each chapters. I also take requests. But, i won't do anything explicitly NSFW/smut, although i am fine with non explicit noncon/rape, also i won't do top!Percy.
1. 1: Yandere Percy

**Warning/s: yandere character, dark, extreme jealousy and possesiveness (did i spell that right?), murder, major character death.**

* * *

Percy quietly made his way over to Bunker Nine, when he got there he sees Leo tinkering alone with a machine.

Percy smiles. How convenient.

He walk towards Leo who had his back turn to him, careful not to make a sound. He reaches out and taps Leo shoulder.

Leo jumps, but relaxes when he sees him. "Dude! Don't scare people like that! I almost though you were a monster or something." He exclaimed. When he finally calms down he asks. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"You left the door open." He calmly replied. It wasn't a lie, when he got here the entrance to the Bunker was already open for him to enter.

"Huh, i could've sworn i already closed it." Leo though out loud, then shrugs. "Oh well, so Percy, what brings you here?"

"I was looking for you actually, i wanted to ask you about something." Percy said.

"Shoot."

"I saw you with Jason earlier, you were talking about needing his help with an invention?"

"Oh yeah! I need him to power up a new machine of mine with electricity." Leo's eyes immediately lights up at the mention of his new invention.

Percy lets him ramble excitedly about his creation. While he scans the surroundings, looking for anything that he could use for his initial purpose looking for Leo. He spots a screwdriver on the floor next to his foot, he silently smiles, that might work.

At that point, Percy decided to finally interrupt Leo's rambling. "Wow! That sounds really cool! Can i see the blueprints you made for your invention? I would love to know more about the machine that my boyfriend help you on!" He tried really hard not to snarl at Leo when saying the word my boyfriend.

"Of course! It's over at that desk." Leo led him over to where his blueprints are, and Percy followed, but not before picking up the tool he saw earlier and hiding it behind his back.

When they got to the desk that Leo previously mentioned, Leo began to ramble about his invention again, about how great it was and how it was going to help the camp. He had his back turn, at that point Percy took out the screwdriver from behind his back and raise it high up in the air. Leo turns, he look confused at first when he saw Percy holding up the screwdriver, but then it turn into a look of horror when he sees the tool coming down towards him.

You shouldn't have flirted with my boyfriend you fire bitch.


	2. 2: Halloween

**Written for Halloween and is also supposed to be an installment for pjoqueernet 's Halloween event on tumblr.**

 **Warning/s: None, all fluff but there's a slight mention of crossdressing.**

* * *

"Percy, there is no way that i'm dressing up as him for Halloween."

There is a lot of things that Jason is willing to do for his boyfriend, like that one time during Valentine's Day when he agreed to eat the deadly chocolates that his boyfriend made even though he knows it's going to have to spend the entire day in the infirmary afterwards.

Or that one time when Percy asked him to help give mrs. O' Leary a bath, instead of giving her a bath, he had to chase her through the entire camp, what's worse, is that after he finally caught and bathed her she run off again, and when he finally catch up to her she got even dirtier than before.

But this is not going to be one of those cases.

When his boyfriend told him that he wanted to go trick or treating with him, his initial response was yes no matter how childish he thinks what his boyfriend wanted to do, but when Percy showed him the costume he wanted him to wear, he changed his previous respond to no. There is no way that he's going out dressed up as Hercules.

"Why not?" His boyfriend asked in a tone that's akin to a whine.

"Just no! There is no way!"

"Come on Jay."

"No."

"Please?"

"No Percy!"

Percy stopped trying to get Jason to wear the costume to start pouting, but then his pout dissapears and is replaced with a mischievous grin. "It's too bad you don't want to wear the costume," he stepped forward to speak seductively into his ear; "because i was thinking about dressing up as Megara tonight, i even picked out the dress and everything. Infact, i might even just wear the dress tonight."

Jason gulped. "Just the dress, nothing else?"

"Just the dress."

Jason immediately agrees to wear the costume after that.

~Bonus~

"I though you said you were going to wear the dress?" Jason tried not to sound to dissapointed when he saw his boyfriend coming out of the bathroom wearing his chosen costume.

After Jason finally agreed to put on the costume Percy gave him, his boyfriend excuse himself to go change into his own costume. He was expecting for Percy to come out wearing the dress that he promised him, but when he come out of the bathroom wearing what appears to be a male version of Megara's outfit, he felt betrayed and thoroughly dissapointed, even though he does look hot wearing the other costume he would still rather prefer for him to wear the female version.

"Later okay?" Percy chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. "Right now i just want to spend the night trick or treating with my heroic boyfriend."

With a promise like that, Jason is willing to go trick or treating with Percy every night.


	3. 3: Fic Challenge 1 (TeacherParent AU)

**This is for a Fic Challenge i did on tumblr, the prompt was 'Teacher/Single Parent AU'.**

 **OC Warning (fankid to be precise)**

 **Warning/s: None, just fluff.**

* * *

Every school always has at least one trouble maker student, and one of those types of students happens to be one Luke Jackson.

Luke has always been a trouble maker ever since he first showed up. He's been late to school plenty of times (but he always said it was never on purpose), he talks back to some—most—of the teachers, and he has gotten detention way too many times to count.

And guess who has to deal with it all? His single dad that's who.

* * *

Today though, instead of normal detention, he was told by his English teacher, mister Grace to meet up with him later after school, and he was also told to bring his dad along with him.

You probably won't believe Luke when he said he was surprised to hear that. Because for once he didn't do anything wrong this time! And to make matters worse, mister Grace didn't even told him why he has to meet up with him later, and he has to bring his dad along too.

So yeah, that's how he ended up in the English classroom waiting for his dad to show up.

A few minutes later Luke's dad finally appeared. He's still wearing his aquarium work uniform, he must have been in a hurry to get to Luke's school.

"Hello, i'm Percy Jackson, Luke's dad." His dad smiled and extends his hand towards mister Grace.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Luke's English teacher, mister Grace." His teacher shook his dad's hand.

His dad sits down at the chair next to Luke. "Luke told me that you want to see me, did he did something wrong?"

Luke look down, he really didn't want to see the dissapointed look his dad always give him whenever he heard him did something wrong at school. He really don't want to cause anymore trouble for his dad, it's already bad enough that he has to take care of him all by himself.

"No, actually he haven't done anything wrong. Yet." Mister Grace explained while chuckling.

His dad sighs relieved. "That's a relieved. I'm sorry that he always causes trouble."

"That's fine, but, it must be hard for a pretty thing such as you to take care of a son all by yourself." Mister Grace said.

Luke swore he could see his dad blushed a bit at that.

Okay what the heck was that?

Did his teacher just flirted with his own dad... In front of him?

Right now Luke is contemplating whether to just stay quiet and let it happen because it's getting him out of possible trouble or to drag his dad out of the room immediately.

He choose to do the former instead.

The meeting went on like that. They would talk about Luke's grades and his behaviour in school, he would join the conversation occasionally, even though he knows that mister Grace and his dad are just mostly flirting with eachother, he felt really awkward and uncomfortable the entire time. He also pretended that he didn't hear when mister Grace offered his dad to get coffee with him someday, and his dad agreed too!

On the way back home Luke was entirely quiet, which is uncharacteristic for him. Even when his dad tried to strike up a conversation with him he still didn't say a word. That meeting messed him up bad.


	4. 4: Drabble

**This is just a small drabble that's actually a part of an old AU fic idea titled "The Siren, The Angel, And The Demon".**

 **The story is about Percy, Jason, and Nico who are a siren, an angel, and a demon respectively, and they go on this quest to stop an evil force from destroying their world. It's mostly just a jercico bromance fic with some slow burn jercy.**

 **It was an old idea, and somehow I completely forgot about it.**

* * *

"You were really brave back there." Jason said trying to break the tension between them. "Luring all those pirates away with your voice."

Percy snorted. "Thanks. But my voice isn't that great."

"I like your voice."

"You do?" Percy turn to him like he can't believe what Jason just said.

"I do." Jason cupped Percy face in his hand, and look into his eyes. "It's sweet and alluring, just like you."

Percy couldn't help but blush a bit at the compliment. "You think i'm sweet and alluring?"

Jason though about kissing the siren in front of him right then. But then they heard Nico walking back from the forest and they instantly broke apart with matching blushes on their faces.


	5. 5: Soulmate AU (Three Sentences)

**Three Sentence fic challenge.**

 **Anonymous: jercy, soulmate au: you only see the color that your soulmate's eyes are until you meet them and see ALL colors**

* * *

Before Percy met his soulmate, all he sees were blue.

Before Jason met his soulmate, all he sees were green.

It's only after they met and locked eyes with eachother that they realized how beautiful the two colors are.


	6. 6: Christmas

**Inspired by a tumblr post.**

* * *

"Like the song says, all I want for Christmas is you." Jason said kissing his boyfriend on the lips.

"Awe, all I want for Christmas is you too!" Percy gushed happily with a grin on his face. He then hands Jason a list. "…and five things on that list."

He then walks away, leaving Jason speechless with a list of possible gifts.

* * *

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS**

 **HAPPY HANNUKAH**

 **HAPPY KWANZA**

 **And last, but not least, for people who don't celebrate any of those three**

 **I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT MONDAY**


	7. 7: Christmas 2

"Hey Jason, what do you want for christmas?" Percy asks suddenly.

"You." Jason answers blankly.

Percy blushes.

"You, naked on my bed."

Percy punch him in the face.

The End


	8. 8: Soulmate AU 2 (Drabble)

**Anonymous said**

 **Jercy soulmate au where you get the same scratches and bruises on your skin as your soulmate?**

* * *

Being a demigod in a world where you get the same scars and bruises as your soulmate, could often make it very hard for you to find your soulmate.

Demigods are always in constant threat of getting attack by monsters and going on dangerous quests, which often results in some demigods having similar scars and bruises from different causes. And if your soulmate happens to be one of those demigods with twin scars and bruises as another, then it is going to be very hard for you to detect who's your soulmate.

When Jason was ten, a starburst shape scar on his wrist suddenly appeared, he concluded that it must have belonged to his soulmate. He has gotten many scars and bruises that belonged to his soulmate, like the normal cuts and bruises that heals after a few days or so, but this one is different, it doesn't appear to come from any normal circumstances, or any normal demigod circumstances either, like a fight with a monster.

It makes Jason wonder about his soulmate.

Then he met Percy Jackson. A boy who when he was eleven was betrayed by the person who turns out to be working for Kronos and had a narrow escape with a poisonous scorpion.

"So that's how it happenned." Jason muttered, as he kiss his soulmates scar.

Thanks to that one non mundane scar, he was finally able to find his soulmate.


	9. My Idiot Boyfriend, By Percy Jackson

**Percy has some complains about his idiot boyfriend. (Inspired by a Hetalia fanfic of the same name. There's also some mention of Solangelo in this)**

* * *

The nice boyfriend compliments you on your cooking.

My idiot boyfriend asked me if I could make something that isn't blue for once.

* * *

The nice boyfriend tells you how you could make your cooking better.

My idiot boyfriend told me my food was good. But later I found out that he has been throwing out all the food I made for him when I wasn't looking.

* * *

The nice boyfriend helps you out with your homework.

My idiot boyfriend turns out to be just as clueless as I am when it comes to algebra.

... Well, to be fair we are both dyslexic and he is dyscalculic.

* * *

The nice boyfriend knows to keep your bedroom life private.

My idiot boyfriend always wants me to scream so loudly that I'm sure our neighbours could hear. The next day I had to come up with an excuse to everyone why I had a sore throat.

* * *

The nice boyfriend lets you win during Capture The Flag.

My idiot boyfriend tricked me so that he could grab the flag and almost gave me broken ribs when I tried to take the flag back. He is so sleeping in his cabin tonight.

* * *

The nice boyfriend takes the cabin punishment like a man.

My idiot boyfriend shows up in front of my cabin doorstep in his pyjamas apologizing and begging to be let in because he got lonely in his own cabin without me.

... I kind of felt sorry for him so I let him in.

* * *

The nice boyfriend gives you gifts.

My idiot boyfriend gives me hair accesories, chokers, and bracelets. I feel like his mistress.

* * *

The nice boyfriend gives you nicknames.

My idiot boyfriend calls me 'Siren', and 'Princess'. The latter sometimes when he's horny.

* * *

The nice boyfriend respects your fears.

My idiot boyfriend likes to pick me off of the ground and take me for a flight. Yes, he does know about my fear of flying.

* * *

The nice boyfriend lets you cling to him when you're scared.

When our friend took us to a haunted house, my idiot boyfriend clings to me.

* * *

The nice boyfriend tries to impress you.

My idiot boyfriend almost drowned trying to surf to impress me.

* * *

The nice boyfriend backs you up during a battle.

My idiot boyfriend gets knocked out in almost every battle.

* * *

The nice boyfriend respects your friend's privacy.

My idiot boyfriend made me come with him to st- FOLLOW our friend on his date with his boyfriend.

* * *

The nice boyfriend is polite when you introduce him to your parents.

My idiot boyfriend still believes my dad wants to drown him to death for dating me.

* * *

The nice boyfriend proposes romantically.

My idiot boyfriend asked me "Would you like to be the Juno to my Jupiter?" and pulled out a plastic pop ring.

... I told him that no I won't be his Juno, but I will be his husband.


End file.
